Flirting!
by Childofagoddess
Summary: I put a PG 13 on it because I'm not sure how this is going to go. Basically it is just a lot of H/G fluff but there will be a story line eventually!


Admission  
  
This is just a little fanficlett I wrote when I was having writers block, It's full of fluff and Ginny with a personality!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately! Wish I did though!  
  
'What Am I doing? I'm supposed to be over him! So why am I flirting so much! He's flirting back though... At least I don't get so embarrassed and turn bright red anymore.'  
  
'What am I doing? This is Ginny Weasley. Ginny WEASLEY as in Ron Weasly's younger sister. It's nothing, just a bit of fun, but why? At least Ron said she'd got over her crush which is good. Or is it bad, no it's good definitely good'  
  
Ginny and Harry had been having an argument over Ginny's favourite seat. Harry had been sitting in it reading 'Quidditch through the Ages'. Ginny walked in and demanded her seat. The next few minutes were spent arguing whilst laughing constantly. After worrying about what she was doing she grabbed a cushion and came at Harry.  
  
"Hey!" He put up his hands defensively as playful blows rained down on his tousled hair. He stood up and realised he had to get the cushion off her. He put his hands down and reached out to where he imagined the flesh above her hips would be and began to tickle it. He'd seen Fred and George doing it to her and he knew she was very ticklish. Ginny squealed and fell to the floor; Harry followed her down still tickling her relentlessly. Tears poured down her cheeks, and she hit Harry on his chest half-heartedly. He stopped and collapsed beside her on the rug, both out of breath.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, Mr Potter!" she said between heavy breaths.  
  
"What if I do" He teased sitting up to face her "What are you going to do?"  
  
She sat up looking into his deep green eyes.  
  
"This" she said and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, Harry felt his breath draw in sharply and his heart faltered.  
  
"Only next time I'll mean it!" As she said this she jumped up and sprang to the door.  
  
"Night, Envy"  
  
Harry smiled,  
  
"Night, Scarlet" he replied.  
  
These were nicknames which had developed during the three weeks Harry had stayed at the Weasleys. He was Envy because of his eyes- green with Envy. She was Scarlet because Harry has been teasing her about being a scarlet woman.  
  
Hermione we walked in and saw Harry  
  
"You like Ginny, don't you Harry?"  
  
"Yes, no I mean, no, err don't tell Ron" He finished lamely.  
  
There was a creak by the door. Curiously Harry walked to the door and saw a flash of red hair go around the corner at the top of the stairs. He smiled  
  
'IT'  
  
Later that night Harry was lying in Ron's room listening to Ron breathe in and out, with only one thing in his mind. Ginny. Had she heard that he liked her? Did she like him? What would he tell Ron?  
  
Harry got up and went to the window and opened it, maybe the cool air would clear his head. He could see a red head walking down the lawn. Harry looked closer and realised it was wearing a short slip dress. Harry looked away feeling slightly guilty but then turned back. He made up his mind. Turning and creeping quietly passed Ron he grabbed his invisibility cloak and opened the door. Creeping passed the other doors he went down the stairs and went out of the door, wincing as it creaked. He walked up the lawn and snuck up being Ginny. His cloak swished and Ginny whipped around. She muttered to herself and turned around, Harry tapped her on the shoulder and again she span around.  
  
"Harry...?" She asked nervously.. Harry tapped her other shoulder and Ginny reached out. Harry couldn't move out of the way quick enough, she grabbed a bit of his cloak and giggled. Harry pulled his cloak off and said,  
  
"Scared ya!"  
  
"Did not, I was pretending! Hey want to play a game?"  
  
"A game, scarlet how old are you?"  
  
"Catch me!" said Ginny and ran up the lawn. Harry chased after her. After a furious game of IT which lasted about 15 minutes the two collapsed on the floor.  
  
"We'd better go in!"  
  
"There's a good film on indoors, do you want to come and watch it?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Mummy! Its a horror film but I've seen it before it's not really scary"  
  
"Umm.."  
  
"Come on I'll hold your hand if it gets too scary"  
  
"How could I refuse such an offer!" Ginny smiled. They walked up to the house under Harry's cloak and it seemed so natural when she slipped her hand into his.  
  
Hide!  
  
Harry woke up on the sofa in the living room of the Weasleys. The TV was still on and Ginny was leaning into Harry with her eyes closed, deeply asleep. Harry smiled as he saw the happiness etched on Ginny's face. Last night they had watched 'The Mummy' and Ginny kept jumping. She was very embarrassed until Harry told her that the first time he had watched it he had jumped too. Ginny had had her head resting on his shoulder and his arm was around her. There seemed to be an unspoken thing between them now. Harry marvelled at the way that Ginny 'fitted' with him so well, it was as if they had been made for each other. He didn't voice this as he didn't want to scare Ginny. She had fallen asleep after the film had finished but Harry had lay awake watching her breathing in and out, wandering what the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach was. Hermione came down stairs and Ginny stirred  
  
"Harry you'd better hide, Ron will be down in a sec!"  
  
Harry jumped up and grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran tot he corner. Ginny sat up and tried to smooth her hair and keep a smile from her face.  
  
Shower  
  
Ron came down the stairs-  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Harry? Gin did you sleep down here or something?"  
  
"Err yeah I was watching TV and must have dozed off. Harry went out about 10 minutes ago, something about a walk"  
  
Harry was just about to turn to go to the open door so he could 'come back from his walk' when Ron said something which made him turn back.  
  
"I don't want you getting involved with Harry, Ginny" he said  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's too dangerous you -kn... Voldemort" Ron shuddered he's been trying to say that name for a while now "Is after him, and you'll be a target"  
  
"Ron I can look after myself..."  
  
"And besides I want you to stay as innocent as possible for as long as possible!"  
  
"Innocent, Oh puh-lease, I like Harry and he likes me" Ginny had forgotten Harry was there and turned red when she remembered, she ran upstairs.  
  
"Ron" said Hermione "Harry would never hurt Ginny, ever!"  
  
"I know but still…"  
  
Harry had gone outside and opened the door as if coming in from his walk.  
  
"Hiya" he said feeling very self conscience.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"I'm going to go and see Ginny, I have to tell her something but I want to talk to you first Ron"  
  
"ok"  
  
"I'll never hurt her, I'd protect her with my life before I let anything happen to her ok"  
  
"Do you love her?" He asked, Hermione interrupted saying  
  
"I think Ginny should be the first one to hear that" Harry smiled at Hermione for saving him, he wasn't sure he could admit that to Ron yet.  
  
After their conversation Harry walked up stairs and knocked on Ginny's door  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"Oh. Harry I'm over here. I'm in the shower" A voice came from over the other side of the corridor.  
  
"Wait a sec" she said. The door opened to reveal Ginny in a towel.  
  
"What are you staring at Potter" she joked 


End file.
